Kai Vergo
Kai Vergo is a human fighter and founding member of Goldband. He was a slave and gladiator in Beduan, but now travels Nexus as an adventurer with Goldband. Biography Kai was born on the ship ''The Vergo ''on the way to Beduan. His mother died in childbirth, and his Aunt Kera took care of him from that point on. After arriving in Beduan, he and every other captive on the ship was given the ship's name as a surname. Kai and Kera, who was pregnant at the time, were sold to Lacius, a wealthy man in Beduan. Kai grew up serving in Lacius's house, working the fields and tending to the stables. He grew up alongside his cousin and best friend Moria whom Kera had given birth to shortly following their arrival in Beduan. One winter in his late teens, Kera died leaving Kai and Moria as the only blood relatives each other knew of. Kai grew tall and strong and was soon hired out by Lacius to help with builders in Beduan. One day Kai finds another slave that worked for Lacius trying to take advantage of Moria and murders him. He is brought before Lacius, punished, and is made to join Lacius's troupe of gladiators instead of being sentenced to death. Lacius gives Kai the promise that no one will hurt Moria. Working with the the troupe of gladiators Kai meets Hildigard Proudfoot. Hill was freelancing as a healer for extra coin at the time and tended to Kai and the other gladiators. Hill also served as a messenger between Kai and Moria. Kai excels at his training and becomes proficient with weapons and ends up winning his first match in a stunning upset. Hill, having bet on the match, wins a lot of coin and the two hatch a plan to purchase Kai and Moria's freedom. In the following months Hill places bets on Kai and Kai wins in the arena. Before they can get the funds to buy either Kai or Moria's freedom. Hill brings news that a warlord has pressured Lacius into selling him Moria that she might be added to his harem. Kai and Hill enact a plan during a festival in Beduan. Hill helps him slip out of the arena before his match. Kai kills the warlord's guards, frees Moria and puts her on a boat with holy women set for Timongant with the money he and Hill have been able to save up. Kai promises to find Moria again some day and sends her off. Kai and Hill's gambit ends up taking too long causing Kai to miss his match. The two flee Beduan on foot fearing pursuit of both the warlord and Lacius and marking the beginning of their lives as adventurers. Personality Kai is lighthearted and very easy going. Though he has suffered many hardships, he isn't brooding. He is kind and patient. He's got a soft spot in his heart for women and children. He’s always more than willing to help others in need. Kai is optimistic without being naive. He’s an all around good guy. His loyalty also drives him. His friends and Moria are the most the biggest factors in his life. He will do anything for them and often takes the injury or death of a loved as a personal failure and a reason to train and fight harder. In battle he is determined and calculating. He's dedicated to perfecting his combat skills. The same way a caster might prepare his spells at the beginning of the day, Kai goes through different forms with his weapons every morning. His passion for his friends and desire to help those in need drive his training. He wants to be the best, so that he will never let the ones he cares about down. With each greater threat that he helps to thwart he realizes that the fate of many rests on his shoulders and tries to do all that he can to protect the innocent.Category:Goldband Category:Player Character